


Podfic: Lonely Rolling Star

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [7]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kissing, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: Lonely Rolling Star<br/>Author: [info]zoesque<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 16:18.<br/>File size: 15mb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Lonely Rolling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Rolling Star](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7070) by Zoesque. 



> Title: Lonely Rolling Star By Zoesque  
> Genre: Humour, with gratuitous boykissing.  
> Rating: PG-13, for swearing and violence.  
> Pairing: AkiHika  
> Wordcount: 2713  
> Summary: It's the best ever, really. Hikaru and Akira play a game.
> 
> Fic: Lonely Rolling Star  
> Author: [info]zoesque  
> Read by: [info]qem_chibati  
> Length: 16:18.  
> File size: 15mb.

Downloadable here: https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/lonelyrollingstar.mp3 or playable here:


End file.
